Communication and organization are key elements in the success of a Research Center Grant. Our Administrative Core will serve as the communication nexus and provide the organizational structure necessary for optimal function of the various collaborative groups of this Center Grant. The Administrative Core staff will 1) provide efficient and timely dissemination of information to Project and Core leaders, 2) serve as a central repository for grant-related and research-related materials, 3) provide biostatistical Support, including expertise in study design and statistical analysis, 4) facilitate the generation of reports and other documents required by NIH in a timely fashion, 5) arrange key conferences and meetings, 6) communicate with the Local Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Panel, and 7) serve as the Web Master for the Center Grant web page on the expanded Department of Surgery's website.